Rabbit and Carrion Spring
by Chikara Shone
Summary: SHOOT 1/3/Bagaimana bila jadinya Naruto adalah seseorang yang brengsek, yang berani menduakan kekasihnya yang sudah dia pacari selama 3 tahun dengan seorang pemuda lain demi mendapatkan kebahagiaan sekejap. Bagaimana bila cinta tulusnya tertutupi oleh hasrat dan nafsu saja./*BadSum*/Typo/Lemon!/KakashixNaruto/SasukexNaruto/Hasil dari kekepoan yang membahana/RnR please ;;)


**Rabbit and Carrion Spring  
**

* * *

 **Naruto|** **Masashi Kishimoto, Rabbit and Carrion Spring|** **Chikara Shone.** Romance, Drama. KakashixNaruto and SasukexNaruto dan SasukexSai, M untuk segalanya, maaf sudah lama tidak Update, lagi sibuk v(^^"). Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan Author belaka, tidak untuk dikomersialkan. Bila ada tempat dan cerita yang sama, itu tidak disengaja. Tidak menerima flame.

Maaf kali ini Author membuat Naruto sedikit brengsek dan membuat pairing selain SasukexNaruto. Maaf sekali, tapi apa daya Author seperti ingin sekali dan berhasrat dan bernafsu untuk membuat cerita seperti ini.

Untuk diingat, cerita ini mengandung unsur Boys Love, Yaoi, Gay, Maho! Bila anda tidak menyukai harap keluar secepatnya.

Cekidot:

* * *

" _Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti, Naru-Chan."_

Suara seseorang yang terdengar sudah berumur dari sebuah ponsel yang digenggam oleh remaja laki-laki manis bersurai kuning cerah yang saat ini sedang duduk di dalam kelas sendirian.

"Tidak usah Kakashi, aku masih punya uang saku. Dan itu masih cukup untuk ku naik taxi."

Tidak benar-benar sendirian, ini sudah jam nya untuk pulang. tapi dia berbohong pada kekasihnya bahwa dia masih ada jam tambahan. Dan dia juga berbohong bila dia akan naik taxi pada saat pulang nanti, bila yang sebenarnya terjadi dia akan diantar pulang oleh teman dekatnya yang saat ini sedang merangkulnya dari belakang sambil menghisapi bagian leher belakangnya.

" _Tapi aku ingin menjemputmu, aku ingin bersamamu. Sudah lama aku tidak menjemputmu."_

Suara yang terdengar dari ponsel itu seperti kecewa dan ingin protes dengan keadaan.

"Tidak usah Kakashi~ Nanti malam saja, kau kan bisa ke rumahku. Sudah ya, Sensei nya sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, aku mencintaimu."

Dan Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, Hatake Kakashi. Seorang pemuda mapan yang sudah bekerja di kepolisian.

"Kapan kau memutuskannya?"

Suara yang terdengar dari seseorang yang sedari tadi menghisapi tengkuk Naruto. Dia berbicara namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

Naruto pun memutarkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah pemuda yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang pemuda berambut biru tua yang memasang ekspresi datar.

"Sudahlah, aku pasti memutuskannya. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Dan Naruto pun mencium bibir pria tersebut lembut, mengecupnya dan merasakan sensasinya sebentar sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya dan tersenyum lagi.

Naruto pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil tas nya.

"Ayo Sasuke kita pulang."

"Kenapa?"

Tanya pemuda bernama Sasuke tersebut. Dia sedikit terlihat bingung, acaranya belum sampai puncak dan kekasihnya sudah mengajaknya pulang. padahal dia ingin sekali melepaskan hasratnya dengan menyetubuhi kekasihnya tersebut, sebelum sang kekasih bersetubuh dengan sang polisi yang dia benci malam nanti. Yaah dia tadi mendengar, Naruto meminta Kakashi untuk datang ke rumahnya nanti malam.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ayo ke rumahmu. Kita lanjutkan di sana. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tahan kan. Hihihi."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum setan dan langsung meloncat dari duduknya untuk mengecup bibir lembut dari sang kekasih yang sudah entah berapa ribu kali dia lumat. Kemudian dia gandeng tangan berwarna tan sang kekasih untuk menuju mobil mereka dan bergegas untuk pulang.

.

"Aaanh—"

Suara sebuah desahan dari sebuah kamar yang gelap, dengan sedikit cahaya yang dapat meneranginya. Di kamar tersebut, di atas ranjang, seorang pemuda sedang mendesah nikmat sambil bertelanjang badan dengan satu lagi seorang pemuda yang terus bergerak mengeluar-masukkan miliknya di lubang kenikmatan milik kekasihnya.

"Aaannh— Sasuke, ini nikmat. Aanh— Ayo lebih cepat, aku menyukai punyamu yang besar itu. Aaaah Sasuke, aku mencintaimu."

Rancu Naruto yang merasakan kenikmatan lubangnya terus menerus disodok oleh milik Sasuke. Tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan keluh, bagian leher dan dadanya sudah penuh dengan tanda merah. Bibirnya bengkak. Entah mungkin Sasuke menghisapnya terlalu kuat.

Tidak kalah berkeringat, Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, badannya juga penuh dengan tanda merah.

Mereka saling melepaskan rasa cinta mereka, atau lebih tepatnya rasa nafsu dari kedua anak manusia ini.

"Aaaaah, Sasuke kau hebat, punyamu yang besardan kuat terus Aaaah— memberiku kenikmatan, Aaah—"

Naruto berteriak begitu kencang ketika titik sensitifnya terus saja di tekan oleh penis besar Sasuke. Naruto terus berteriak kenikmatan, mulutnya terus terbuka dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Di sudut bibirnya ada cairan seperti air liur bercampur sperma mengalir dari dalam mulutnya. Hasil dari ejakulasi pertama Sasuke ketika dia melakukan kegiatan oral dan benih Sasuke pun keluar di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaah— Naru-Chan, kau sangat nikmat. Aku sangat menyukai bila saat menyetubuhi dirimu seperti saat ini. Eehn, Naru-Chan kau mencengkram milikku dengan erat, ayo terus menggeliat manja dan seksi untuk ku, akan ku masukkan milikku lebih dalam lagi. Ayo berteriaklah lebih kencang lagi."

Sasuke sendiri tidak kalah gila. Kalimatnya yang asal ketika pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh nafsu untuk terus menyetubuhi Naruto. Ketika pikirannya penuh nafsu untuk ingin sekali menghamili Naruto dan menjadikannya istrinya mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa laki-laki tidaklah bisa hamil.

"Aaaaaah—"

Naruto sekali lagi berteriak sangat kencang. Tanpa takut ada seorang pun yang mencurigai kegiatan mereka di dalam kamar sang Uchiha tersebut. Bila kenyataannya Sasuke tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen sederhana. Tidak masuk akal memang bagi seorang pelajar untuk tinggal sendirian. Ayah dan Ibunya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kakaknya bekerja di luar negeri dan Sasuke sudah tidak mau tahu kabar tentang kakaknya.

Dengan mudah dia bisa mengundang siapa saja, pelacur manapun untuk diajaknya bersetubuh mengingat parasnya yang juga tampan dengan tubuh proporsional bagi seorang yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Aaah, ayo Sasuke lebih cepat aku sudah tidak sabar kau mengeluarkan benihmu di dalam perutku. Mungkin saja aku isa hamil dan memberi seorang anak. Aaah— ayo lebih cepat lagi, ayo Sasuke, aah—"

Menyeringai, Sasuke mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat Naruto yang tertidur bergerak naik turun sesuai sodokan Sasuke. Terus dia percepat sampai Naruto menutup mata, sambil mendongakkan kepala dengan mulut yang menganga.

Dengan gerakan dari Sasuke yang semakin cepat, Naruto merasakan sedikit lagi dia pasti akan sampai puncaknya.

Dan benar saja kejantanan Naruto menegang otot-ototnya keluar dan akhirnya menyemburkan sperma yang muncrat kemana-mana mengenai wajah dari Naruto sendiri. Sungguh banyak sehingga membuat Naruto lemaas.

Sasuke semakin menyeringai dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah lemah dengan desahan yang semakin pelan, toh Sasuke sedikit lagi juga mencapai puncaknya.

Terus menyodokkan kejantanannya, Sasuke merasakan dia akan mengeluarkannya semakin cepat ketika dinding-dinding anus Naruto mencengkeram penisnya dengan kuat.

"Uuuh—"

Sasuke melenguh dan menyemburkan spermanya yang kedua kalinya di dalam anus Naruto, dengan lemas Sasuke melepas miliknya sehingga sperma yang belum semua mengalir ke dalam ikut mengalir keluar dengan keluarnya milik Sasuke dari lubang Naruto.

Sasuke langsung membungkuk menghisap bibir bengkak Naruto yang masih bisa mengimbanginya sedikit. Kemudian dia ambruk di sebelah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh basah dan telanjang mereka. Tangan mereka berpegangan di dada Naruto. Dan di dalam selimut pun Sasuke masih menggosokkan kejantanannya di bokong Naruto pelan sambil menunggu mereka berdua terlelap.

"Sasuke, nanti sore aku harus pulang. Kakashi akan ke rumahku malam ini."

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke dan mereka pun terlelap. Dan lupa waktu.

.

Teeeet~

"Sebentar, aku datang. Siapa yaaa?"

Teriak seorang wanita dewasa dari dalam rumah menuju pintu depan rumah mereka untuk membukakan pintu. Ada seorang tamu yang datang.

"Si— Ooh Kakashi yaa, ada apa?"

Ucap Kushina, nama dari wanita dewasa tersebut. Dia tersenyum ramah menyambut tamu nya yang ternyata Hatake Kakashi yang tidak lain adalah kekasih dari anaknya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh, Ibu. Apa Naruto ada di rumah?"

Kakashi sudah biasa memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan ibu, mereka berdua sudah saling direstui. Tidak kaget lagi, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun dan sudah sering Kakashi menginap di rumah Naruto maupun sebaliknya. Sehingga mau bagaimana lagi walau mereka sama-sama laki-laki mereka tidak dapat di pisahkan dan akhirnya Kushina ibu dari Naruto menyerah dan merestui mereka. Ayah dari Naruto sudah lama meninggal dan Naruto adalah anak satu-satunya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua Kakashi apa mereka merestui hubungan Kakashi dengan Naruto. Tentu saja mereka sama saja dengan Kushina yang memilih mengalah melihat mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi dipisahkan.

"Naruto ya. Dia belum pulang sejak sekolah tadi. Aku kira kamu menjemputnya dan beristirahat di rumahmu."

Kushina berkata sambil mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Kushina sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Naruto belum pulang jam segini dan itu pun tidak bersama Kakashi.

"Saya sedari tadi pagi bekerja, Ibu. Tadi saya sempat menelpon Naruto bahwa saya ingin menjemputnya sepulang sekolah. Tapi dia bilang kalau dia ada jam tambahan dan akan pulang sendiri menaiki taxi. Saya kira dia sudah berada di rumah."

Kushina diam mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Beberapa detik mereka berdua pun saling diam tidak ada yang berbicara. Kakashi yang kahwatir dengan keadaan sang kekasih. Tidak ada sedikitpun kecurigaan terlintas di fikirannya tentang sang kekasih.

Tidak kalah khawatir, Kushina sebagai sang ibu hanya terdiam berfikir apa yang sekarang terjadi pada putra miliknya satu-satunya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan sang putra.

Tidak lama mereka saling diam, tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kushina terbuka dan Naruto muncul dari luar. Masuk begitu saja hingga kaget ketika melihat Kakashi sudah berada di sana. Di sofa sedang duduk bersama ibunya.

"Aku pulaaaang. Eh, Kakashi kamu sudah disini yaa? Maaf ya tadi sulit sekali mencari taxi. Sudah lama aku berdiri di depan sekolah menunggu taxi lewat dan tidak ada satu pun yang lewat. Akhirnya tadi ada teman ku lewat dan mau memberi tumpangan kepadaku sehingga aku bisa pulang."

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ibunya untuk mencium tangan sang ibu dan kedua pipi sang ibu. Dilanjutkan dengan mencium kedua pipi Kakashi. Kushina yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah aku mau mandi dang anti baju, ayo Kakashi."

Naruto pun berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Kakashi yang sedari tadi duduk hanya bisa menghela nafas dan ikut berdiri menyusul Naruto yang sebelumnya memberi salam kepada sang ibu mertua.

.

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan saat ini sudah mengenakan baju santai. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kakashi yang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur yang sedang mengetik pesan di handphonenya entah untuk siapa.

Naruto ikut naik dalam ranjang dan duduk tepat di samping Kakashi dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasih yang dia sayangi.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto bertingkah manja hanya bisa tersenyum manis dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kau sedang mengirim pesan untuk siapa Kakashi?"

Sedikit kesal Naruto pun bertanya, bagaimana bisa bila saat sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya dia malah asik berkirim-kiriman pesan dengan orang lain, bisa jadi dia selingkuh kan.

"Oh, ini kasus yang sedang aku tangani belakangan ini Sayang. Aku sedang membicarakannya dengan rekanku."

Kakashi pun merangkul Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto sebentar lalu memandang wajah manis kekasihnya. Sebersit pikiran terlintas di kepalanya ketika melihat bibir Naruto yang membengkak dan leher Naruto ada lebih dari tiga tanda merah. Namun sekali lagi, Kakashi tidak mau berfikir negative mengenai kekasihnya. Dia sangat menyayanginya dan dia percaya seratus persen bahwa Naruto tidak akan mungkn menghianatinya.

"Memangnya kasus apa? Menjadi seorang polisi tuh ribet ya. Apalagi yang jadi pacarnya. Huh."

Naruto mendengus dan meloncat utuk duduk di pangkuan Kakashi yang meluruskan kakinya. Dia rebut handphone Kakashi dan melihat semua pesan-pesan yang baru saja tadi Kakashi kirim.

"Heeh, kau ini ya. Ini kasus tentang pencurian, pembunuhan, pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh satu orang yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Toneri. Sudah satu bulan lebihkami dari kepolisian mencoba menangkapnya tapi dia selalu berhasil kabur."

Naruto terus mengotak-atik handphone milik kekasihnya dan sekarang dia membuka file bertuliskan Galery, disana dia membuka berkas yang berisikan foto-foto mereka berdua. Dia lihat satu persatu dan mereka berdua tertawa ketika melihat foto mereka berdua ketika berekspresi konyol.

"Kasihan, kau pasti sangat lelah kan Kakashi."

Naruto pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang polisi yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun.

"Tidak akan lelah bila setiap malamnya aku bisa berduaan bersamamu seperti ini Naru-Chan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kakashi pun memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan membungkukkan kepalanya untuk mencium Naruto. Naruto sendiri memiringkan kepalanya dan salah sebelah tangannya meremas rambut bagian belakang Kakashi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan melepas ciuman mereka secara pelan-pelan karena keperluan untuk menghirup oksigen, dengan cairan saliva yag masih tersambng dari kedua bibir mereka. Mereka saling memandang dan saling melempar senyum manispada pasangan masing-masing. Dan sekejap Naruto langsung memeluk Kakashi.

"Kau akan tidur disini kan malam ini?"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mengahngatkan tubuh Naruto yang mungil.

"Dan aku akan sekali lagi mencoba membuatmu hamil seperti malam-malam biasanya."

Naruto yang mendengar kalimat tersebut seperti tersetrum dan langsung melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kakashi dengan wajah cemberut yang pipi di gelembungkan. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa renyah yang membuat kekasihnya yang tadi cemberut menjadi ikut tersenyum.

'Kakashi memang satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Tidak seperti lainnya. Andai saja dia selalu punya waktu untukku, aku pasti tidak akan seperti ini.'

Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum sangat tampan, Kakashi mendorong utbuh mungil kekasih sampai ambruk sehingga sekarang dia berda di atas menindih Naruto.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa— Kakashi kau gila yaa!"

Dan Kakashi pun sekali lagi hanya bisa tertawa. Dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang berada di bawahnya sangat erat.

"Aku akan berusaha, sekali lagi aku akan berusaha membuatmu hamil Naru-Chan."

"Kakashi!"

Tawa Kakashi pun pecah, tawa bahagia bisa memiliki Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Naruto yang mendengar Kakashi tertawa juga mulai tersenyum, setidaknya benar dia bisa menghilangkan lelah Kakashi setelah seharian bekerja.

Dengan memulainya dari sebuah ciuman kecil, mereka berdua pun berciuman semakin beringasan, setiap sudut mereka jamah dan mereka hisap. Tangan putih bersih Kakashi pun mulai menelusup dalam baju Naruto dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menelanjangi Naruto.

Dengan Naruto yang sudah telanjang, sang polisi pun mulai menjilati seluruh tubuh Naruto bagian atas dia membuat tanda merah dimana-mana, mendakan bahwa Naruto hanya miliknya yang dia cintai. Menambah tanda merah yang tadi sudah ada yang Kakashi yakini itu adalah tanda dari dirinya lusa kemarin yang belum menghilang.

Naruto yang sudah telanjang pun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya dengan paksa membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Kakashi. Sampai mereka berdua pun sudah tidak ada yang mengenakan pakaian lagi, Kakashi masih asik dengan kedua putting Naruto yang kecoklatan, dia bergantian menghisapnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Aaaangh—"

Mendengar Naruto melenguh, Kakashi mulai turun dan memegang kejantanan Naruto yang sudah menegang. Dia kocok milik Naruto dengan kecepatan sedang, ketika precum sudah sedikit keluar, dia masukkan kejantanan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Kejantanan yang tidak ada tandingannya bila di adu besar dengan milik Kakashi. Dia gerakkan lidahnya menyapu semua bagian dari batang berurat itu dan menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun.

"Aaaangh kakashi aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintai."

Tidak ada bisa yang mengehentikan Kakashi hingga beberapa waktu dia melepaskannya sendiri milik Naruto dari mulutnya dan beranjak untuk mencium, merenggut, menghisap dan melumat lagi bibir Naruto.

Dia ajak Naruto untuk beralih posisi menjadi duduk. Dia taruh Naruto dalam pangkuannya dengan keadaan saling berpelukan mereka terus berciuman.

Merasa bibir Naruto sudah semakin bengkak Kakashi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Naruto tersenyum sangat senang dengan raut puas kepada kekasihnya. Dia pun berlutut untuk bergantian mencium penis Kakashi yang besar putih dan kuat.

Dia ciumi semua bagian dari ujung penis hingga bulu-blu halus sekitar kejantanan Kakashi. Naik lagi dia cium lubang kecil tempat cairan berharga Kakashi keluar yang sangat Naruto cintai sejak mereka bercinta mulai dari tiga tahun yang lalu.

Dia mulai mejulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati seluruh bagian dari penis besar berotot itu, sekiranya sudah cukup basah, dia masukkan penis itu ke dalam mulutnya membuat mulut kecilnya penuh dengan benda keras tersebut.

Walau selalu saja hampir muntah karena ukuran yang sangat besar, Naruto selalu sanggup megerjakan oral job demi kekasihnya yang sangat dia cintai.

Terus saja dia naik turunkan kepalanya semakin lama semakin cepat. Dengan sedikit getaran Kakashi merasakan dia akan mengeluarkan spermanya dalam mulut Naruto. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian setelah Naruto terus saja menggenjotkan kepalanya, sperma Kakashi menyembur memenuhi mulut Naruto.

Tanpa merasa jijik dia telan semua sperma kekasihnya. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Di hari ini sudah dua kali Naruto menelan sperma dari dua orang yang berbeda dan dia merasa sangat puas.

Sedikit terengah-engah setelah ejakulasi pertamanya, Kakashi mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Naruto dan mulai menyiapkan Naruto untuk dia masuki.

Dia ambil lotion yang selalu Naruto siapkan untuk mereka berdua ketika mereka berdua sedang bercinta. Dia tuang sedikit ke telapak tangannya dan mengoleskannya di bagian luar anus Naruto dan seluruh permukaan penisnya, Kakashi mulai menempatkan penisnya tepat di depat lubang kenikmatan milik Naruto.

Perlahan dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan penisnya mulai tenggelam dalam lubang Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit dan langsung saja— Jleb—!

"Aaaaackk!"

Sampai-sampai teriakan Naruto terputus sangking kencangnya dia berteriak sungguh, walaupun sudah sering sangat sering sekali dia bersetubuh dengan Kakashi tetap saja dia merasakan perih bercampur nikmat ketika Kakashi memasukkan penisnya yang besar ke dalam tubuhnya apalagi dengan tiba-tiba seperti tadi yang sebenarnya malah sangat disukai oleh Kakashi.

'Ini gila, walau sudah hampir setiap hari selama tiga tahun aku bercinta dengan Kakashi tetap saja aku merasakan perih ketika dia memasukiku. Bahkan ini lebih besar dari milik Sasuke.'

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Menikahlah denganku."

Walau merasakan sakit yang menyebar disekitar anusnya Naruto masih bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang sangat tulus. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan polisi ini.

"Aku tahu Kakashi, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Ayo cepat bergeraklah."

Wajah putih dengan rahang yang besar dari Kakashi hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, pelan dan semakin cepat.

"Aaanh— Aaanh— Aaanh—"

Dibawahnya Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mendesah ketika milik Kakashi keluar masuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, dengan kecepatan pinggul yang semakin cepat, Kakashi sudah menemukan titik nikmat Naruto yang membuat Naruto semakin sering dan keras mendesah.

"Aaaanh— terus Kakashi terus, Aaanh— Kakashi terus buat aku mencintaimu Aaanh—"

Mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, Kakashi semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat Naruto merasakan pinggulnya lepas terus menerus ditabrak oleh Kakashi.

"Aa~aaa~aaa~aanh~"

Dan Satu hentakan terakhir Kakashi pun menyemburkan spermanya jauh melesak ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Menanamkannya disana bersama spermanya yang dahulu-dahulu dan sperma dari Sasuke. Berharap datang keajaiban dan Naruto bisa hamil.

"Berikan anak untuk kita, Naruto."

Kakashi melepas miliknya yang masih berdenyut setelah ejakulasi untuk kedua kalinya, dia merangkak dan mencium kening Naruto yang sudah lemas cukup lama.

Tidak berhenti disini, dia raih kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mulai lemas, dan mengocoknya kuat membuatnya menegang lagi. Dia cium bibir lembut Naruto sambil terus mengocok milik Naruto. Dia ingin kekasihnya mendapatkan kepuasan, bukan dirinya saja.

Terus menerus dia kocok sampai kejantanan Naruto memerah dan Naruto mulai menggeliat tidah nyaman, dan beberapa saat, Naruto pun menyemprotkan spremanya sangat banyak, membasahi sprei mereka. Dan Kakashi tersenyum puas melihat Naruto kuwalahan.

"Bagaimana, aku hebat kan?"

Naruto cemberut walau di dalam hatinya dia sangatlah senang melihat kekasihnya tersenyum seperti bocah, ya bocah yang sangat dia cintai.

Kakashi pun mengangkat tubuh lemas Naruto dan menidurkannya di dada bidangnya yang berotot dan bersih. Dengan masih sama-sama bertelanjang, hanya dengan bertutupkan selimut tebal mereka mulai mengistirahatkan badan lelah mereka.

"Besok aku antar kau berangkat sekolah ya, Sayang?"

Naruto hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk, dia masih sadar tapi dia sangatlah malas untuk berbicara mengingat kegiatan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Saat pulang hubungi aku, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti tadi siang terulang lagi."

Naruto mendongak menatap Kakashi sebentar dan mencium bibir Kakashi dan kembali memejamkan matanya di dada sang polisi.

"Aku kadang hanya tidak mau menggaggu saat kau bekerja, Kakashi."

"Kau bilang apa, aku lebih memilih dirimu daripada pekerjaanku, jelas! Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti kan?"

Dan sekali lagi Naruto hanya mengangguk namun kali ini dengan senyuman bahagia menyambut tidurnya.

"Baiklah tidurlah, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan mereka pun saling memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi bersama-sama.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya.' Dan Naruto pun tertidur di malam hangat di pelukan kekasihnya.

* * *

 **Sin 1 End**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai, Shone Lovers~ Shone hadir lagi nih setelah ngelanjutin Admirer di chapternya yang baru saja ke 3. Ohmegot, sudah satu tahun lebih dan masih dapat segitu kaaan. Hahaha, sedikit curhat beberapa bulan yang lalu ada internet positif menimpa laptop Shone dan bikin semuanya ngangkrak. Tapi sekarang Shone udah bebas dan mulai berkarya lagi. *yeay*

Ini Fic buat kalian semua Shone Lovers yang setia mantengin cerita-certia aneh dari Shone. Oh iya. Ini mini Chapter looh, paling cuman 3 atau 2 chapter udah tamat, dan maaf yaa :* walau mini chapter tapi wordsnya dikit-dkit. Apadaya, Shone Cuma manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa -_-

Dan segenap keluarga besar Shone minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas pairing Fanfic ini.. buat Naru-Chan Lovers, SasuNaru Lovers. Maaaaf~ T^T Udah bikin Naru gandengan sama Abang Kakashi ganteng :v dan bikin Naruto jadi Uke brengsek. Maaaf Bangeeeet, apa daya imajinasi Shone sangat gila beberapa bulan ini dan sangat berhasrat dan bernafsu membuat pairing KakashixNaruto. Udah lama pengen buat fic kayak gini, tapi takut kena flame dari SasuNaru Lovers. Pliiis jangan, ini Shone Cuma iseng-iseng berhadiah kok kepo aja pengen buat fic ini. sejatinya Shone tetep SasuNaru Lovers.

Yaudah semoga Shone diampuni, dan jangan lupa buat review ya (plis jangan flame) dan terimakasih buat yang sudah me review semua cerita-cerita konyol Shone, yang sudah ngefav, sudah ngefollow terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maaf gabisa bales satu-satu. Sayang kalian Shone lovers :D

Sampai jumpa, Read N Review please men!


End file.
